Gauntlet
by Pi-Pikachu
Summary: The story of how two twin-tailed foxes met up and became friends in a place they were they are trapped, with no hopes of getting out... The older one promises that he'll get both himself and his new found brother out of the hell they were trapped in. And Tails will keep that promise. No matter what happens..
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my first story on this new account.. I lost my password and stuff for my old one, so, I had to make a new one... Anyway, this is my new first for this account. YES it has OCs, but I don't care. It's my story, I can do as I please. And besides, it's called FAN fiction. I can make FAN characters if I want, so if you don't like, don't read and comment. Easy as that. Now, this story will be in different POV each Chapter. One from Tails, one from Tales, and one from hounds. Now, let's start.**

**XX**

**Chapter 1**

**Hound's POV**

I smiled as my mose picked up the fresh scent of Fox. The pickings had been slim lately, and I was eager to find out what I had caught in my little chain trap.

My eyes lightened up when I saw a golden two-tails struggling in vain against the chains. I breathed down his neck, then brought out my warm, wet tongue, digging into the foxy fur.

"Well well." I crooned in his ear, "Aren't YOU a fine catch for Drugo!"

I was kicked rudely in the face, and the kit crawled for the safety of the bushes. Angry, I yanked him back and SNUGGLED his foxy body againbst me, giggling at his foolish escape attempt as I swung him around and into the trees by his tail. The thudding noise the meaty body made tingled through my arm, and I snickeered.

"No little foxy. No running from one of your new masters! Won't the other hounds have fun breaking your pitiful spirit! Oh yes!"

"Others?" my prey snarled at me.

"Yes OTHERS!" I say cheerily, gripping the foxy with one paw as I shackle him with the other. "We are going to meet them now, my little one. yesssss yes we are going to the HOUND DEN."

I flung my catch in the back of my foxy catcher carriage, and whipped the slaves that pulled it into a trot. My prisoner yelling futily that I was going to pay for this...whatever THIS was...and the rest of the foxies wimpered, cried, and begged to be let go...Music to my pointy ears.

This had been a very good hunt so far. What a glorious way to end it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Tails' POV**

My eyes opened as I felt someone poking me. I looked, and there was a fox kit, like me but smaller and orange instead of gold like me.

"Mister." he said softly, "Can I snuggle on you? I'm frightened."

Touched, I opened my arms,

"Sure keed. I'm Tails, what's your name?"

He giggled, "Tales. With an e.s."

"Well Tales with an E.S." I chuckled, "Those bozos who caught us won't keep us for long. I promisr, somehow I'll get us outta here and then we can talk more."

"Okay, Tails!" the kit said sleepily, curling up on me and falling asleep. I smiled, hugging him close.

I swore then and there that no matter what it cost me, the trembling, tiny fox nestled in my tail fur would get out of this horrid place in one piece.

I always keep my word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Tales' POV**

My new friend was taken away from me while I slept in the cage. The first thing i noticed when i woke up was the icy metal that should have been warm fur. That, and the hound eyes looking at me. Frightened, I tried again to scoot to the back of my cage. Again I was grabbed by a houndy paw.

"So small!" my captor said, then passed me to another.

"Yes, and so fluffy!"

Again I was passed, this time the hound squished my pelt between his nailed fingers. I yelped, and the squeazing repeated, making me yelp again. The hounds thought this was hilarous, and they all began to laugh and jeer at me.

"So...SQUEAKY! ahahaha!"

I shed a small tear as the hounds caged me again and left, promising to play more in another hour.

I curled up, hoping my friend was having better luck than I was, and i shed another tear, hugging one of my tails and wishing that this Green Hill Tails talked about was already on the horizon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hound's POV**

My victim writhed as the electricity made his foxy body dance on the table he was shackled onto, the little goldie screaming in his wonderful agony. I turned off the power and looked into the frightened eyes with a wide grin on my face.

"Such a lovely foxy. So willing to SCREAM for his hound master!"

The fox spit at me, and I zapped his chest with the device. The musical shrieking lasted a second before the prey glared at me and growled.

"You...Monster...you won't get away with this cruelty!"

I laughed.

"Oh dear foxy, Aido and his friends are foxhounds. We have done this wonderful job since time began. Now my foxy, your stubborn will is highly unusual for prey. However..." I pressed my pointer nail into the soft foxy fur, carving a nice little slit into the flesh, marking him for Truss, our talented breaker.

"We have nice, SLOW ways of dealing with that annoying trait!"

My cackle joined the prey's screams as I pumped him full of elwctricity again, starting the dance and music all over again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Tales' POV**

My friend was returned as I slept, and to my relief, the fire had not left his eyes...it was stronger now.

Our tormentors had left for the night, and Tails and I sat in our cage, eating from the giant plate of meat and fish we had been given.

"Why do they bother feeding us, Tails?" I ask, sinking my teeth into some salt pork hungrily.

"Well, they have to make sure we stay alive, right keed?"

"Alive and PLUMP." I spat bitterly, then curled up on the older fox, ears down and holding one tail like a blanket.

"I wanna go home, Tails. I wanna get outta this horrid place and go with you to Green Hill."

Tails wrapped an arm around me, and i felt protected. His voice filled my dreams with hope as it flowed through on a powerful tenure.

"Keed, we will get out. I swear on...on...Sonic...that I will get us out. We will go to Mobious, and I'll show you Green Hill, run around in the cool grasses...have fun climbing the trees...you name it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Tails' POV**

I cuddled with the small fox kit, my desire to escape now stronger than ever. He snuggled against me in his sleep, his shivering body telling me that the keed was terrified.

"Easy kit" I said softly, "I'll get us out of here I promise. Green Hill Zone is perfect for a young fox like you. I know you'll have the time of your life, Tales."

I was taken out the next morning by a spotted terrier and brought to a room filled with other foxes. To my suprise, these foxes were not in cages, but collared to the walls and able to move around freely. Well, as freely as the chains attatched to said collars would allow, anyway. My own collar was chaind to a circlette in a corner, and the terrier left.

My brain went into overdrive as I took in my surroundings. The foxes here were Sadly not going to be much help. They were all broken, and broken badly. However, they acted normal. They laughed in their own little groups, they played games with each other...any other fox woulsd think that they were ordinary kits and pups.

But I knew better. I saw the dead eyes they made when their masters came to pick them up. Some jumped into the hound arms like this life was a party. Others trembled and shook, eyes screaming but mouths unwilling to make a sound.

I was NOT going to let myself or the kit I cared for end up like one of these fox slaves.

At least not while I had breath left in my body.

"Psst!"

I turned to find a rough looking black fox cub beckoning me closer. I came, and she hissed in a low tone.

"The way out is closer than you think. Saturn is your ticket out of here, kit."

"Saturn?"

"Yes. he is the outdoor huntsman. If you and your kit play your cards right, you will be part of his hunting party."

A gaurd came and took me away, but I was able to wink a thanks as my captor carried me back to my cage.

We had a chance...and I was going to take it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hound's POV**

The little kit squermed as I crushed him into my chest, squeezing his bitty body in a crushing hug. I couldn't help myself! The tiny body just begged for a SNUGGLE!

"My wittle one" I giggled, overcome with his adorableness, "Mina will SMOOSH you and CRUSH you and mmmmmmmmmm! You are just the cutest little toy EVER! I am going to request that they give you to me as a CUDDLE TOY!"

My victim wimpered and shreaked as I went into a hysterical fit.

I threw the orange cutie up in the air, my cacking lasting the rest of the night


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Tails' POV**

"GET Back here you miserable slaves!"

We ran and flew as fast as we could, the hounds on our tails, but they would never catch us...not while I was still breathing.

"The portal is there, Tales!" I called happily to the small fox beside me, "Jump through when i say three! Ready? ONE!"

The hound troop was gaining, and the portal was getting smaller.

"Two!"

"We have them now! Reach out and take em, boys!"

I pushed myself to my very limits. Freedom was ours and I would let NOTHING stop us!

"THREE! Now Tales NOW!"

We jumped through just as the portal closed, and I stood on the green grass, and picked up my new brother, dusting him off with my tails.

"Here we are, keed. Welcome to the Green Hill Zone!"

_I looked at the rolling hills and many green trees with wonder. I held the golden fox by the hand, my tails thrashing excitedly as I took in the beauty, wonder, and took a deep breath of free air._

I knew that the adventure that had brought us together had ended. But there were many more to come...

_Many more.._


End file.
